


Saying Yes

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim says no, unless he says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is chapter one of a series I'm writing, but I feel that it's an important piece of writing in itself despite how long/sort it is and how it ties in to other series chapters. 
> 
> I also feel that it is able to be a fic in itself without the other writing surrounding it leavening sense mystery and the ending to the reader.

Jason always asks.

"Be my Robin."

Every time he asks Tim always says no.

Except for one time.

And he says.

"Yes."

\---

Gotham City starts to spiral out of control.

There is no Batman.

Robin mourns.

Nightwing mours.

Red Hood tears through half of Gotham's underworld in one night. It doesn't matter who gets in his way.

The family mourn.

\---

The villains celebrate.

\---

Tim wanders the streets.

Lost.

Alone.

He has no one.

All his friends are dead.

Kon.

Bart.

Steph.

Ives.

All of his family is dead.

His Mom.

His Dad.

Now Bruce.

His purpose is gone.

Robin.

What does he have left?

\---

Nothing.

\---

Damian trains.

He celebrates.

He has won the title.

He was stronger than Drake.

He needs to show the world how easy it was.

To break Drake.

To take Robin.

But still.

He mourns.

He begins to put thoughts of Drake to the back of his mind.

He forgets Drake was even there.

\---

Dicks scared.

What if he can't do it?

What if Damian gets hurt?

What if something goes wrong?

What if he's wrong?

What then?

He mourns.

He fights.

He forgets about Tim.

Just like before.

\---

Jason searches for the lost bird that isn't really lost.

He would only be lost if some one looked.

But nobody has.

He mourns.

He's angry.

So angry.

Because he's gone.

\---

He looks and he finds.

"Be my Robin."

He holds out a hand.

\---

He didn't think anyone would look.

"Yes."

He takes the hand.

\---


End file.
